Kingdoms of elves
by 4321vdg
Summary: A elve princess named Aurora save Orphen and Cleao, Majic from a harpy by slayeing it. but cleao get kill by dark elves prince by take a sword to the heart by save aurora's life.


Chapter 1

"In a forest weer fairys and elves, other magical creatures live in the forest. But in the forest there are two big kingdoms of elves good and bad. The one kingdom of good elves. The other kingdom of dark elves. Two kingdoms are ruled by Princess and Prince. One kingdom is ruled by princess name is Aurora Cross Rose. Other kingdom is ruled by Dark Prince name is Casahn. They call it the fairy forest." said the old man to his grandchild.

"Grandfather ! Why they call the the fairy forest and the princess, prince too." said a little Girl to her grandfather. Her father die in the fast war with the dark elves. Wind she was at tower of fangs to learning how to use dark magic to fight and fall in love with a young man by name Krylancelo Finrandi. She leve the tower of fangs and to go back her kingdom they need her back to be queen of her people. But she is a warrior for the freedom of her people and her kingdom." said the old man to his grandchild.

Orphen and Cleao, Majic was with a group of gypsies in camp to sleep here. "The forest is not self very danger magic creatures live in at forest." said the gypsy woman who warning. But they don't lister her warning about the forest. "Um... Master! I think that she warning us about the danger creatures can kill you." said Majic to Orphen. " Um ... guys i think that harpy . " said Cleao. They run to a harpy and harpy go to can kill them. But it didn't kill and someone invade cut off her wings. A warrior slavering the harpy and she have blood all over her.

"She is a elve and She slayed the harpy." said Majic. She take her sword put it back in it's scabbard. "What all you guys did in this forest . This is danger forest to be in. No human never come out alive." said she to them. Cleao say something to her. "Why you want us leave the forest." said Cleao to Aurora. Aurora look at Cleao and her knight say something to her. "My lady! It time to go back to the castle." said the knight to her. Dortin and Volkan try take a gum off Aurora's carriage. "Dortin it's not a good idea to do take something from elves." said Volkan to Dortin. "Yeah it is not good idea take something from me put it back." said She to them and hold her sword next their neck.

She take them to her castle for they can sleep and take bath in the castle bath poolroom. Her and Cleao was in the castle bath poolroom have girl talk about Orphen. "Hay Aurora! Do you like Orphen or in love with him." said Cleao to Aurora. "Yes! I do love him with all my heart and i know one day me and him get marry someday." said Aurora to Cleao.

Cleao left the bath poolroom and but Aurora did not left the bath poolroom.

"Hay Master! I think the girls down with their bath and we take go the castle bath poolroom." said Majic to Orphen. "I like to take a bath by my myself with no one and hope Aurora is not in the bath poolroom." said Orphen to Majic. Orphen open the door of bath poolroom see Aurora sit in water look at the moon and sing a song her mother singed to her was a little girl.

"You have a beautiful sing voice and i come here to take a bath use bath poolroom." said Orphen to Aurora. "I should get out of my bath for you take your bath." said She to Orphen. She start to get out of bath pool. But Orphen stop her from go out of bath by take her hands and turn around and kiss.

They go back to their room to sleep. But the dark elves wind in castle to kidnap the princess and two of her friends. They kidnap Aurora and Cleao, Majic too and take them to Dark elves kingdom. "Let us you jerks Orphen will find you." said Cleao to dark elves.

"Oh you will just shut up right now." said Prince Casahn to Cleao. He look at Aurora and take his sword to kill Aurora. But Cleao take the sword in the heart by saved Aurora's life.

Wind Orphen saw Cleao lying on the floor and saw the dark elves prince hold his sword with Cleao's blood on it. Aurora under tidy herself and kill some of dark elves. She saved Majic. "She save my life by take the sword to her heart. But why she did it." said Aurora to Orphen. "She know i have feel from you and she see me be sad because your die." said Orphen to Aurora. "Um master are we go till Cleao's family she is dead." said Majic.

They put their heads down and cry for Cleao. Aurora set a rose on Cleao's graveyard. The wolf named Lucky now with Aurora. "I'm sorry lucky about your friend. I know she watch over us with my father and my mother too." said Aurora to lucky.


End file.
